Through the mirror
by SheySnape
Summary: La luz ha caído, la oscuridad reina sobre el mundo mágico, llegan tiempos en los que cada uno debe decidir lo que realmente quiere ser, en que espejo quiere reflejarse. SS/HG, rated M , más humor Malfoy, Mortífagos y un Severus Snape muy fuera de sus límites emocionales combinados con cazas de hijos de Muggles, subastas, torturas y mucho más... en qué resultará todo esto?
1. Chapter 1- Volver a las raíces

Había ocurrido. Acababa de pasar lo que todo mago y bruja del lado de la luz se llevaba temiendo durante más de dos décadas, algo que todos tenían en mente como una desgraciada posibilidad pero para lo que nadie estaba preparado.

Muchos de los que había sobrevivido fueron conscientes durante aquella horas de que lo más probable sería que desearan están en el lugar de los fallecidos en poco tiempo.

Neville caminó corriendo a pesar de ser agarrado por Ponfrey y Pomona con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban hacia el cuerpo de Harry, aquel compañero y amigo a quien acababa de ver desplomarse en el suelo dejando que hasta la última gota de sangre que le ayudaba a seguir viviendo se derramase por el destrozado suelo de piedra, un fuerte rayo de luz verde esmeralda fue lo único que el joven pudo ver con sus ojos antes de que estos perdiesen la luz también.

-al parecer hay personas tan amables como para ayudarme a ahorrar tiempo…- aquella fría voz sonaba absolutamente jovial rodeado de las risas de sus súbditos por su comentario, tanto que quizá daba más miedo del que solía dar normalmente. Harry Potter estaba muerto, había terminado con la mayoría de sus amigos incluido el más cercano de ellos y a pesar de no encontrar a la sangre sucia pronto lo harían.

La luz había terminado y ninguno de los magos y brujas que estaba contemplando aquella escena se atreverían a dudarlo, Lord Voldemort había logrado su propósito después de todos aquellos años.

Todas y cada una de las palabras que el medio-mago medio-monstruo pronunció tras aquellos acontecimientos fueron capaces de helar la sangre de todos los que estaban presentes. La oscuridad reinaría sin impedimento alguno sobre el mundo mágico.

Tras ver como el que ahora dominaría sus vidas se desaparecía todos los mortífagos allí presentes lo hicieron con él.

La mansión Malfoy se llenó de susurros y sonoros pasos de botas negras de piel de Dragón en cuanto la negra y ambigua figura dejó de elevarse y tocó el frio suelo de mármol, caminó hacia la larga mesa de madera oscura rodeaba de sillas.

-tomad asiento… creo que todo esto merece una animada charla y varias aclaraciones…- la cruel sonrisa de medio lado de Voldemort parecía imborrable en aquellos momentos.

-que piensa… hacer ahora mi señor…- la atemorizada voz de Alecto Carrow se escuchó entre la multitud que comenzaba a sentarse y a mezclase con algunos mortífagos más que estaban llegando algo tarde a la llamada del Lord.

-siempre tan… como decirlo, impaciente Carrow…- el mortífago tragó saliva con fuerza- pero digamos que eso no es malo de vez en cuando…- la respiración del mago se relajo un poco.- todo está bajo mi mando ahora mismo, y no pequéis de ilusos estimados siervos pues vosotros formáis parte de esa multitud…- la estancia se llenó de susurros en esos instantes- con cierta ventaja ante el resto por supuesto…- añadió con una terrible voz odiosamente tranquila. – Quiero un último gran trabajo por vuestra parte, sin embargo… para tener claro que vuestra lealtad merece este tipo de privilegios.

-estaremos dispuestos a lo que sea por demostrarle nuestra lealtad mi señor…- continuó Amycus con el turno de su hermano.

-me alegro… porque quiero una inmediata caza de Muggles y limpiar nuestro mundo a partir de esta noche , será un trabajo lento pero quiero resultados de rápidos y creedme, no permitiré que se convierta en una simple persecución como lo ha sido hasta ahora… además, había pensado en que quizá a muchos de nuestros compañeros varones les gustaría gastar algo de dinero en subastas, es divertido y una joven para…. Ciertos servicios domésticos…

-esclavas?- la voz de Lucius Malfoy se hizo escuchar mostrando lo sorprendido que estaba.-nacidas de Muggles?- el Lord asintió lentamente mirándole con algo de desprecio, le costaría que se le pasara el enfado por los errores del líder de los Malfoy .

-sí… Lucius, veo que a ese tipo de cosas les prestas más atención que a otras órdenes…- el aristócrata se quedó completamente mudo.-Bueno, creo que podréis descansar tranquilos por hoy, pero no bajéis la guardia como ya os he dicho quiero ver resultados de inmediato…

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a desaparecer por grupos, no obstante, la fría voz se ocupó de helarle la sangre más de lo que ya la tenía a una alta y negra figura.

-no tan rápido… Severus…- el oscuro hechicero de dio la vuelta lentamente, ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día, nada, absolutamente ninguno de sus años tirados a la basura intentando mantener vivo a ese inútil habían merecido la pena, seguía no quedándole nada, exactamente igual que hace años. El Lord pareció encontrar divertido el estado de Snape.

-vaya… pareces realmente cansado Severus, deberías animarte un poco no crees? Después de todo por fin todo ha salido como debía salir…- al hombre le costó responder pero asintió.

-sí mi señor…- la oscura voz sonaba cansada y desganada.

-de todas formas, te he hecho quedarte por algo, hace tiempo que comencé a dudar de tu lealtad… has demostrado lo contrario lo sé…

-pero mi señor yo nunca…

-tu brazo…- Snape se miró el antebrazo izquierdo y lo extendió muy lentamente frente a Voldemort- descúbrelo!- una corriente eléctrica absolutamente desagradable recorrió la espalda del pocionista y sin ni siquiera pensarlo desabrocho algunos de los botones de sus muñecas y subió la tela negra y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, el vibrante y macabro tatuaje negro incrustado en la excesivamente pálida piel se movió lentamente haciendo que los profundos ojos negros se cerrasen ante la ligera sensación de escozor, lo que no sabía era que lo siguiente iría a peor.

El Lord colocó la que ahora era su propia varita sobre la marca con fuerza parecía estar intentando atravesarle el brazo, lo estaba haciendo con rabia y una macabra sonrisa en el rostro. Snape cayó de rodillas cuando una fina neblina negra comenzó a introducirse en su piel haciendo que la marca se moviese aun más rápido. En cuanto le soltó el brazo intentó regular su respiración y se miró la sangrante marca negra.

-sabes lo que es eso verdad? creo que vas a obedecerme de forma clara y rápida de ahora en adelante…-asintió y se desapareció apareciéndose de rodillas sobre el frio suelo de su casa en Spinner's End, si a aquello se le podría llamar casa. Se miró el antebrazo izquierdo una vez más, por supuesto que sabía lo que era aquello, era consciente de que cada llamada de reunión o cada orden del Lord tanto en su presencia como lejos de ella le harían sufrir dolores absolutamente terribles, y los sufriría cada vez que a él le viniese en gana también.

Solo deseaba pudrirse allí dentro, al menos poder hacerlo solo y tranquilo con la mera ayuda de una botella de Whisky de fuego pero aun así ni siquiera eso le sería posible, aquel instinto de cabrón egoísta le obligaba a tener que formar parte de las cazas de nacidos de Muggles para al menos aminorar la intensidad de aquellas torturas que sabía que iba a sufrir de todas formas.

Pasaron las primeras noches, los primeros días, oscuros y lluviosos, exactamente como las fuerzas oscuras harían que fuesen la mayoría de ellos, caza tras caza cada vez eran más los que caían, y Snape podía sentir su paciencia decrecer cada vez más. Pasar las horas en aquella casa entre sesión de torturas a muggles y a magos y brujas descendientes de ellos lo sacaba de sus casillas, no por tener que hacerlo, aquello ya lo había hecho antes y en la situación en la que estaba le daba absolutamente igual, los recuerdos ya no podían torturarle más por dentro, se estaba acostumbrando a ellos.

El problema era el hecho de no tener que estar todo el día alerta, aquello le inquietaba después de pasarse tantos años teniendo que estar pendiente de todo.

Se dejó caer en el viejo sofá de cuero negro del pequeño salón cuando de pronto escuchó los golpes de una lechuza en su ventana.

Se levantó de mala gana y caminó hacia el maldito pájaro, lo reconoció de inmediato y aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia, los ojos anaranjados de la lechuza lo miraron con desconfianza y con razón pues prácticamente le arrancó la carta de la pata y la empujo fuera de su ventana cerrándola de un golpe y volviendo al sofá.

Qué demonios quería esa vieja manipuladora de él? Después de todo aquello Mcgonagall se dignaba a escribirle algo? Abrió el sobre con una mirada escéptica. La elegante y redonda letra le ponía nervioso.

_No entraré en muchos detalles en esta carta, para cuando estés leyendo esto lo más posible es que todo haya terminado como temíamos, quizá no como temías tú, y lejos de elegantes rodeos si te quedara un poco de decencia ayudarías a proteger a los nacidos de Muggle que quedan en la orden como vamos a hacer el resto. _

_El único problema es que no estoy segura de que la decencia haya formado parte de ti alguna vez._

_Piénsalo._

¿Cómo mierdas se atrevía a mandarle eso? Por supuesto que él no se iba a involucrar en eso! Lo más seguro es que con la marca en el estado en el que la tenía y la extrema vigilancia del Lord y el resto terminase muerto. ¿Que no tenía decencia? ¿Se atrevía a insultarle de una forma tan gratuita y mediante una maldita carta? Escribió una respuesta rápida completamente hecho una furia, sabía que quizá los jóvenes nacidos de Muggles de la orden no tenían culpa de su desgracia ¿pero qué más daba? ¿Que ganaría él? Exactamente tanto como le había servido todo eso. Nada.

Se quedaría en su ya usual oscuridad, disfrutando de hacer sufrir a unos cuantos igual que le hacían sufrir a él y esperando a que le llegase la hora de descansar, lo cual sabía que desgraciadamente estaba lejos.

Ató la carta en la pata de la muy enfadada lechuza y la envió, sus palabras mucho más cortantes que las de Mcgonagall seguramente lo dejarían todo más que claro.

Tras hacer aquello fue a sentarse de nuevo, hizo que un vaso de cristal y la botella de Whisky de fuego que ya había empezado flotaran hasta sus manos y se sirvió una cantidad bastante monstruosa, la miró con aprecio y subió el vaso hasta los finos labios, era un autentico desgraciado… sabía que lo era, pero no se metería en aquello por nada del mundo.

El placentero momento le duró poco, aun así, pues unos persistentes golpes en su puerta le hicieron dejar el vaso sobre la mesilla que tenía a su lado de mala gana. Se levantó con intención de mandar a tomar vientos a quien fuera que estuviese en su puerta, pero tras abrirla con ira su cara cambió por completo.

-Muy buenas Severus…- miró de uno a uno a Lucius, Nott y Dolohov, podría medio alegrarse de ver al primero, pero no era el momento más adecuado para aparecer en su puerta.

-qué demonios hacéis aquí.

-¿qué manera de tratarnos es esa Snape?- el fuerte acento y la estúpida voz de Dolohov le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-que… queréis…- respondió Severus intentando no alterarse y dirigiéndose directamente a Lucius.

-oh no te pongas así viejo amigo, ¿no sabes qué día es mañana?

-¿viernes?- dijo con sarcasmo. Lucius rodó los ojos.

-la primera subasta de sangre-sucias! Maldita sea no me digas que no lo sabías…- Snape intentó mantenerse lo más neutral que pudo, ¿así que esa idiotez iba en serio?

-no creo que…

-¿no querrás que el Lord sospeche aun más de ti verdad? además sabes tan bien como yo que será divertido, buen whisky de fuego, buena compañía- la ceja de Snape se levantó ante aquello- y al final alguna sangre sucia barata que llevarse a casa para limpiar el polvo y algo más con la lengua… música para mis oídos…- los tres comenzaron a reír ante el último comentario del aristócrata.

-yo…

-oh vamos…- el tono falso y deseoso de Lucius comenzó a darle asco también.

-oh maldita sea de acuerdo!- gruño al final ¿qué más podía hacer?

-estupendo. Vendremos mañana a las siete y media de la tarde, no te arrepentirás créeme…

Los tres se desaparecieron dejando a Snape pensativo en la puerta de su casa.

Entro cerrando con fuerza, se estaba metiendo en todo lo que se había jurado no meterse, al menos esperaba poder disfrutarlo de alguna manera. Se fijó en otro sobre idéntico al de antes en su venta y la abrió tomándolo con rabia. ¿Realmente iba a atreverse a insistir? Lo redujo a cenizas en sus manos con una fuerte llamarada de tonalidad azulada y tiró los restos a la chimenea apagada. Sus deudas con el lado muerto de la luz habían terminado.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo! Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez pero como ya dije entonces tenía una idea en mente y ya no he podido más, así que aquí comienza un nuevo fic, muy probablemente más oscuro que el resto, un rated M+/ rated M posiblemente en el futuro (esa es la intención inicial al menos), aun así, siempre acostumbro a repetir estas cosas las veces que haga falta pues es importante. Espero como siempre tardar poco entres cada actualización y que os guste el comienzo._**

**_Se arrepentirá Snape de acudir a la primera subasta en el Knockturn? Se encontrará quizá con lo último que quería ver en esos momentos?_**

**_Espero lo disfrutéis!_**

**_Sheysnape._**


	2. Chapter 2- La compra de almas

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el ajado sofá, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que el día siguiente llegase y eso no tardaría demasiado en ocurrir pues entre copa y copa ni siquiera era consciente de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Despertó en aquel mismo ajado sofá con un dolor de espalda terrible por aquella posición, estaba seguro de que no había dormido más de tres horas pero aquello ya era algo. Miró con desgana la botella de Whisky vacía y a los pocos minutos pudo escuchar su estómago rugir con fuerza. El problema entonces era que aquello no era Hogwarts sino su casa, los elfos domésticos eran historia para él, así que se levantó y caminó hacia la pequeña y oscura cocina para abrir los armarios vacíos y después la nevera con las sobras del día anterior, eso sería más que suficiente, aun así tenía que llenar aquello si quería mantenerse entero.

La mañana no tardó en dar paso a la tarde la cual Severus pasó leyendo, aquella era la única forma de no pensar en nada entre reuniones de mortífagos y cazas, agradeció que tras haber quemado la segunda carta de Mcgonagall lo hubiera dejado en paz. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que eran las siete y media pasadas cuando aquellos golpes absolutamente innecesarios volvieron a interrumpir su querida paz.

Abrió la puerta comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-maldita sea! Realmente es necesario que…

-Sssh! No te alteres Severus, esta noche promete…- la burlona y desagradable voz de Lucius le cortó a la mitad de la frase.

-Donde es la… eso.- respondió él intentando ignorar el hecho de que no le hacía ninguna gracia ser interrumpido.

-en una de las desviaciones del Knockturn en la parte trasera de la taberna que hace esquina tras pasar Borgin y Burkes- Severus asintió mirando a Dolohov y al resto quienes acababas de aparecerse con desprecio.

-vamos entonces…. - Fue lo último que dijo antes de que el rubio asintiera y ambos se apareciesen en las mojadas y ya medio oscuras calles, hacía frio, pero la lluvia ya había parado por suerte. El resto se aparecieron tras ellos mientras Severus comenzaba a caminar a paso rápido, todo aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia, eso de socializar en cualquier tipo de actividad "entretenida" no había estado nunca en sus planes y no lo estaría ahora.

El tabernero se dio la vuelta de inmediato al ver a Severus entrar con esos aires y a Lucius más tranquilo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja detrás de él.

-vaya, vaya… Lucius, veo que al fin has conseguido reunir al difícil de Snape también… lo que hace el vicio…

-Tom… te aconsejo que cierres la maldita boca antes de que haga algo menos placentero que hablar con tu lengua…

-que agresivo Severus…- se burló Lucius, se calló al instante tras la mirada que el pocionista le dedicó.

-Creo que lo mejor será que esto empiece cuanto antes , se está llenando… tomad asiento- terminó Tom a los pocos segundos. Los dos hombres obedecieron compartiendo una de las mesas de madera oscura con Dolohov, Nott y Goyle quien acababa de acercarse a hablar con el aristócrata.

Algo más alta que las mesas había levantado una especie de tarima de madera vieja. Cuando todo se quedó en silencio el fuerte sonido de las botas de los Carrow fue lo único que lo interrumpió. Alecto fue el primero en hablar, y parecía que iba a ser él el director de aquella "fiesta".

-Bienvenidos a la primera subasta de calaña Sangre Sucia femenina tras la venganza del Lord caballeros…- se escucharon varios silbidos y golpes en las mesas tras aquello- tranquilizaros, seguro que esto será competitivo…- miró a Lucius quien respondió con una mirada de obviedad. Tras aquello y sin decir una sola palabra más sacó su varita y la movió con fuerza recitando algo y fundiendo la tarima en llamas verdes, cuando estas se amainaron cinco mujeres considerablemente jóvenes aparecieron atadas cada una a un poste.

Los golpes, silbidos y gritos aumentaron en aquel momento, las mujeres tenían la cabeza completamente agachada y baja, las que tenían el cabello largo tenían la suerte de poder dejar que este tapase su rostro.

Podía decirse a simple vista que algunas llevaban capturadas más tiempo que otras, pero los simples camisones que alguna vez serían blancos que llevaban estaban completamente ajados.

Severus se quedó un segundo mirando fijamente aquella escena, era bastante penoso ver como Lucius quien acababa se sentarse a su lado con cuatro botellas de Whisky de fuego y varios brazos vitoreaba ante la aparición de las jóvenes como un idiota, seguido por el resto de la manada como no, aun así, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de prestar atención a las jóvenes que ahora Carrow estaba forzando a dar un paso adelante. Dos de ellas tenían el cabello negro, otras dos marrón oscuro, la menos joven tenía el cabello rubio y corto, no la conocía de nada y la última tenía la cabeza baja por el agarre de Amycus y el rostro tapado por un largo cabello castaño rojizo oscuro. Se quedó un segundo mirándole por una extraña sensación que recorrió su espalda, después volvió a desviar su atención hacia una de las botellas de whisky que se dispuso a abrir y a servir en los vasos que había en la mesa, la voz de Alecto volvió a llamar su atención.

-la primera afortunada…- se escucharon las risas de los mortífagos por la ironía del Carrow- será la adorable Elizabeth Blackwillow…- agarró con fuerza del cabello negro a una de las jóvenes y la arrastro sacándole un gemido de dolor hasta el centro. El silencio fue absoluto en aquel momento. – oh… vamos… quizá tu Crabbe? O tu Nott?- todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que se escuchó la voz de uno de ellos en la parte trasera.

-cinco galeones!- el bar entero estalló en carcajadas si todas las ofertas eran como aquella la noche y el nuevo juguete les saldrían baratas.

-vamos subid un poco más ratas inmundas! Ni siquiera tu Lucius?- el aristócrata se encogió de hombros.

-veinte galeones?- la fría voz sonaba impasible, si había alguien en ese bar que se tomaba eso como un juego, ese era Lucius Malfoy. La mayoría aplaudieron ante la "valentía" del rubio. La voz de Goyle le borró la sonrisa en un segundo.

-cincuenta!- Carrow sonrió aquello comenzaba a tomar ritmo.

-cincuenta para Goyle? Vamos nadie da más?- todo se quedó en silencio.-cincuenta?- nada. –vendida por cincuenta! Ya tiene un poco más de dignidad señorita Blackwillow…- le susurró sobándola con fuerza y tirándola al suelo desde la tarima sin avisar, más risas acompañaron al zopenco de Goyle mientras la hechizaba y hacia que se arrodillase a su lado en el suelo mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y le daba un sorbo feliz a su vaso.

La subasta continuó con las tres jóvenes siguientes, el ambiente cada vez más alcoholizado hacía que cada subasta fuese más agresiva que la anterior, Lucius se dedicaba a principalmente subir los precios para después no seguir pujando pero parecía que el muy tacaño se lo estaba pasando bien, Dolohov no parecía saber bien donde se estaba metiendo y luchaba contra el rubio por simple diversión para después perder la oferta a propósito, aun así, parecía que el único que continuaba con algo de cordura a pesar de la gran cantidad de alcohol que estaba corriendo por sus venas era Snape, simplemente bebía y observaba. Cuando solo la rubia de cabello corto y la joven de largo cabello castaño quien aún seguía con el rostro oculto quedaban encima de la tarima Alecto se dio un paseo por encima de la madera mirándolos con intriga.

-me he estado intentando guardar esta última sorpresa para el final, pero ahora que solo quedan dos me encantaría destapar la gran sorpresa de la noche…- Por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía Severus dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. El hermano Carrow se colocó detrás de la joven de cabello castaño rojizo, los largos mechones aun le cubrían la gran mayoría del rostro. La agarró con fuerza de la delgada cintura y la forzó a caminar hacia el centro como a las demás, Snape podía sentir como por alguna razón se le empezaba a formar una extraña presión en el pecho, había algo que su subconsciente le estaba queriendo decir, algo que en el fondo sabía, pero no conseguía descubrir que era.

-con todos vosotros… y espero que tengáis en cuenta que este va a requerir algo más de esfuerzo…- de golpe le agarró con fuerza del cabello haciéndole gritar de dolor y le hizo levantar el rostro hacia la masa de mortífagos, Snape sintió entonces como aquella presión crecía de pronto. – la querida amiga sangre sucia del niño que… murió?- rio para sí mismo sujetándola hacia el frente con fuerza.- Hermione Jane Granger!

Los llorosos ojos melados miraron hacia el frente procurando no derramar ni una lágrima, no lo había hecho en el tiempo que había pasado desde que la cazaron en las afueras del bosque cuando Harry y Ron le perdieron la pista y no se lo quería permitir ahora.

- Severus, estás bien?- la voz de Lucius lo sacó del extraño trance en el que estaba.

-s…sí…- la voz de Carrow de nuevo:

-que comiencen las ofertas… vamos!- Lucius miró a Severus con algo más de atención, sabía que ahí pasaba algo, y sabía que Granger tenía algo que ver, comprendía que fuese un poco shock para él, pero se había quedado tieso.

-doscientos galeones Alecto…- dijo con voz divertida encontrándose con los incrédulos ojos negros sobre él segundos después.

-Malfoy abre la apuesta, alguien da más?- se creó un gran silencio de nuevo.-vamos! – le agarró el rostro pálido y de aspecto frágil con fuerza- mirad esos ojos color miel… nadie quiere utilizar esta preciosa boca para algo más que recitar conjuros?

-cuatrocientos galeones!- el fuerte acento de Dolohov retumbó en las paredes del local, Lucius lo miró escéptico.

-tú no tienes cuatrocientos galeones cerdo imbécil….-el mortífago sonrió y señalo disimuladamente a Snape quien cada vez llenaba más el vaso, lo apretaba más, y se lo bebía más rápido. Lucius comprendió de inmediato.

-quinientos!-siguió el rubio.

-ochocientos!- Dolohov.

-Mil galeones!- Todos se quedaron mirando a Malfoy quien vigilaba las manos temblorosas del pocionista con disimulo.

Nott no tardó en comprender el juego tampoco y tras sentir algunas monedas de parte de Lucius en su mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa no lo dudo mucho.

-Dos mil galeones!- otra ola de comentarios, el resto miraban a la mesa del frente donde se estaba librando aquella extraña batalla.

-oh parece que por aquí delante tienes mucho éxito Granger… vamos Lucius un poco más? Quizá tú de nuevo Dolohov? O quizá Snape quiera enseñarle algo más que a mezclar potingues… mmh? Estás muy callado Severus… - Todas las miradas se fijaron en el pocionista quien parecía estar intentando controlar algo que no quería hacer y simplemente se limitó a terminarse un vaso más del fuerte y ambarino líquido de un golpe sin decir nada. Los ojos oscuros como túneles miraron a la joven con asco, después bajo la mirada a la mesa.

-dosmil… quinientos galeones?- Lucius intentaba no reír, conocía demasiado bien a Severus.

Tras unos minutos de eterno silencio, Alecto comenzó a provocar con el final , Lucius podía sentir la tensión que había en su mesa.

-dos mil quinientos? Nadie da más? Dos mil quinientos a la una… dos…- dio unos segundos más antes de abrir la boca, solo eso.

-cinco… mil galeones…- todos los ojos se posaron sobre el dueño de aquella profunda e inconfundible voz.

-cin…cinco mil? – incluso Lucius se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, aun así, algo le decía que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario si quería conservar su dentadura.

Hermione no giró la cabeza para mirarle, sabía de quien era esa voz y su mente estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en porqués.

-nadie da más?...- incluso Carrow pareció dudar en alargar más eso, no tenía sentido.-vendida por cinco mil galeones a… Severus Snape, le has costado cara zorra…- le dijo al oído por detrás antes de empujarla de la tarima al frio suelo de piedra- veamos que hace contigo!- las risas volvieron a estallar tras el trance y tras sentir algunos zarandeos y empujones una fuerza brutal la hizo caer de rodilla ante Snape, no necesitaba mirar hacia arriba, simplemente se tapó todo lo que podía y como sabía que debía hacer se arrodillo sobre el duro suelo.

Snape aun podía sentir la mirada de Lucius sobre él a pesar de que la última chica estaba siendo subastada. Se dio la vuelta para que dejase de mirarle así, lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-que quieres!- Lucius sonrió.

-cinco mil galeones… vaya…

-no vas a decirme que hacer con mi dinero espero… Lucius…- el rubio negó riendo.

-ahora entiendo porque a pesar de ser un amargado nos llevamos tan bien, eres un depravado viejo amigo!- le dio igual la mirada de Severus y le llenó el vaso, qué más quería? Al menos le costaría acordarse a la mañana siguiente de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

_**Reviews: **_

_**Annie Darcy: **Me alegra que te resulte interesante, yo siempre me pregunte que pasaría si el lado oscuro estuviese en el poder, me parecía un punto de vista interesante y una buena excusa para un sevmione XD espero que te siga gustando y gracias por leer :)_


	3. Chapter 3- Salvación o tormento

Y Lucius estaba en lo correcto, pues para cuando las transferencias con Gringotts y la entrega a sus "dueños" de las varitas de las jóvenes estuvieron hechas y la media noche había llegado en aquel pub corría más el alcohol que el aire.

La voz de Lucius subía cada vez más de tono al igual que la de la mayoría de ellos, Severus sin embargo solo podía sentir como el alcohol hacía que le costase cada vez más pensar y mantenerse entero por todo aquello. Realmente no comprendía como el resto podían tener tan buen humor estando completamente alcoholizados.

Lucius se le acercó al rato.

-no piensas levantarte de ahí? Al parecer… Greyback y Crabbe van a matarse el uno al otro en cualquier momento!- las sílabas arrastradas y la extraña jovialidad en sus palabras le causaron nauseas.

-por mi… podéis seguir jugando todo el tiempo que queráis Lucius… si alguno se… mata mejor para todos, estoy cansado así que creo que me iré en poco rato…- La mirada de Lucius bajó de los ojos de Severus a la mesa y después se posó sobre Granger quien parecía haberse dormido encogida sobre sus rodillas en el frio suelo, parecía que Snape se había olvidado de aquello. Era hora de pasárselo bien.

-oh… Severus! Pero mira eso… no es entrañable? – la mirada de Snape se entrecerró un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y mirar hacia abajo no muy convencido de si quería hacerlo, el bulto en el suelo de largos cabellos castaños hizo que la mente se le despejara un poco más. Granger. – seguro que me permites despertarla… ya verás como…

-Lucius tócala y te arrepentirás de tener manos…

-que desagradable, con lo cara que te ha costado…- le sonrió sabiendo que aquello no le estaba haciendo demasiada gracia.

Severus no le contestó y simplemente volvió a mirar a Granger, lo que le faltaba. Se levantó con algo de tiento de la silla dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y sin decir nada se agachó procurando tener todo el cuidado que en aquellos momentos le era posible. La levantó sabiendo que la había despertado miró a Lucius una última vez quien se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y levantó la botella de whisky de la mesa para terminarla. Severus rodó los ojos y desapareció con cuidado de no dejar que la mente le fallase.

Y no lo hizo pues unos segundos después tocó con fuerza el suelo y se apoyó contra la vieja y negra puerta de su casa, movió una de sus manos liberándola por unos segundos y esta se abrió dejándole entrar y cerrándose tras él.

Hermione pudo sentir el fuerte golpe que las botas de Snape dieron contra el suelo cuando se apareció donde quiera que estuviesen, se había agarrado con fuerza a la capa del hombre en cuanto había sentido aquel fuerte mareo. Al parecer los sentidos del hombre no estaban en su mejor momento pues no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

La soltó con una mano por unos segundos para hacer que un fuerte fuego se encendiese en la vieja chimenea, Hermione realmente agradeció mentalmente la ola de calor que aquello le proporcionó a su cuerpo, sin embargo, aquello duro poco, pues a pesar de no ver nada y mantener sus ojos cerrados comenzó a escuchar y a sentir como Snape subía algunas escaleras. ¿A dónde demonios la estaba subiendo?

Escuchó otra puerta abrirse y los pasos de Snape, tras aquello sintió su peso caer sobre algo mullido, aun así, no todo fue igual de agradable, pues hacía un frio terrible y ya de por si se encontraba considerablemente mal, llevaba días sin comer nada decente y no había bebido demasiada agua tampoco, se sentía sucia y deplorable y le dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes y empujones que muchos de aquellos malditos salvajes le habían asestado tras atraparla. Aun así lo peor era el frio.

Dejó los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, sabía que Snape seguía delante de ella, podía sentirlo, aun así, abrió los ojos muy lentamente, casi con miedo por lo que aquello le pudiese revelar. Se le quedó el cuerpo completamente petrificado cuando se encontró con los ojos negros mirándole de una forma que no pudo describir, la intensidad era imposible de aguantar y simplemente apartó la mirada, bajándola a sus manos llenas de cortes. Sin decir absolutamente nada Snape se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta mirándola por última vez y saliendo de allí. El pequeño ruido del cierre de la puerta la puso de los nervios. No saldría de allí.

Dudo si moverse o no, la mirada de Snape la había dejado completamente congelada, había muchas cosas en ellas. Maldito fuese Merlín había pagado cinco mil galeones por ella! La encerraba en una habitación de aquella oscura y helada casa y se iba? No podía matarla o hacer lo mismo que el resto de mortífagos habían hecho con muchas de sus compañeras de celda mientras esperaban a la subasta? por que Snape se gastaría ese dineral en ella para nada?

Miró a su alrededor, lo único que vio fue una habitación a oscuras, había una chimenea apagada algunos marcos vacios y un enorme armario empotrado, en uno de los lados de la habitación podía ver un espejo viejo, grande y sucio.

Se levantó al menos para ser capaz de recuperar algo de calor ya que no tenía su varita, y por lo tanto no podía encender la condenada chimenea, caminó hacia el espejo, y no le gustó lo que se reflejaba en él. Aquel maldito camisón arrugado y húmedo no le ayudaba a recuperar la temperatura y estaba bastante más delgada, no le gustaba aquel reflejo en absoluto, y entre tantos pensamientos se fijó en el gran armario, caminó apoyándose en la pared, la espalda y las piernas le dolían demasiado. Abrió una de las puertas agradeciéndole a Merlín lo que tenía delante, sacó una espesa manta gris realmente pesada y volvió a la cama tambaleándose hasta dejarla sobre ella. Se subió a la cama y se envolvió en la enorme tela creando un pequeño nido y cubriéndose por completo, al menos no pasaría demasiado frio y podría descansar, a la mañana siguiente se preocuparía por lo demás.

Snape por su parte se dejo caer en la cama, se sentía muy extraño, había vuelto a meter la pata y el alcohol no le dejaba martirizarse lo suficiente así que decidió que lo mejor sería que durmiese, y así lo hizo, le costó dejar de pensar en el hecho de que acababa de meter a Granger en su casa y de que tenía cinco mil galeones menos en Gringotts y cerró los ojos descansando.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, sabía que algo iba mal, llevaba días sin ser capaz de taparse con una cálida manta como aquella, pero dentro de lo a gusto que se encontraba tenía una oscura y no demasiado buena sensación en el cuerpo. De pronto pareció recordar. La subasta. Snape.

Se levantó sin demasiadas ganas y se acercó a la única ventana por la que entraba la poca luz que las grises nubes dejaban entrar. No veía casi nada, estaba lloviendo y lo único que veía eran calles de piedra y un sucio rio en la lejanía. Por qué demonios había pagado Snape ese precio por ella? aun continuaba dándole vueltas, aun así, sus pensamientos de congelaron cuando fue a darse la vuelta y chocó de frente contra el duro pecho cubierto por tela negra de Snape. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos.

-yo… lo… lo siento…- su voz sonaba débil, él pareció no reaccionar pues se le quedó mirando a los ojos de aquella extraña forma.

-ya sabe… para que está aquí en parte… tiene una lista abajo y no quiero que se le ocurra acercarse a la puerta…- Hermione sentía una extraña mezcla entre miedo y rabia.

-pero prof…

-ya no soy su profesor…

-que va a hacer con… porque me ha… - Snape medio sonrió el sarcasmo y la falsedad de aquel gesto estaban en el aire.

Se acercó a ella un par de pasos, no había dormido bien, le dolía la cabeza por la noche anterior y en general no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones o jugar a nada. La miró de arriba abajo estando un poco más cerca y al ver como se ponía nerviosa dio un paso más haciéndola temblar.

-quien te ha dicho que tienes… derecho a hacerme preguntas mmh? Granger?- el trato personal pero agresivo y haciendo uso de su apellido le helaron la sangre, aquello era raro.

-pero señor… yo…- se calló en cuanto dio otro paso rápido hasta pegarse contra ella y hacer que la espalda de la pequeña mujer en comparación con él tocase la pared. Dio un pequeño grito al sentir las manos del pocionista en sus brazos, agarrándola con tensión.

-Granger… todo ha acabado… que qué puedo hacer?- la joven tembló el sutil aroma a whisky colonia de hombre y hierbas la estaba mareando, se acercó aun más a ella presionándose con fuerza contra el frágil cuerpo. – lo que yo quiera.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**MamaShmi:**__ esperemos que se sepa controlar esa rabia que tiene dentro, de alguna forma también él se ha librado de un gran peso… pero ahora tendrá otro XD_

_**Nekomai:**__ no lo eres en absoluto, bienvenida al club XD_

_**AlexzaSnape:**__ Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste y de verte por aquí de nuevo _

_**Lunawhite29:**__ Mmmh en un principio puede que tenga que tener cuidado con provocar a esas excelentes manos…_

_**VeroYoukai:**__ Gracias! Espero que te gusten los siguientes también!_

_**Annie Darcy:**__ seh siempre es bueno encontrar alguna para escribirlos XD, Y GRACIAS!_

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune:**__ teñido no se pero seguro que no le hace ningún favor a Hermione jodiendo aun más a Sev XD_

_**Yumari:**__ Me alegro! Espero que disfrutes el capi _

_**Yetsave:**__ Si da juego a que pasen muchas barbaridades pero en fin, ese era mi propósito, veremos que pasa ^^_


	4. Chapter 4- ¿Castigo?

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven de pronto al sentir todo el peso de su ex profesor sobre ella, agarrándola con fuerza y haciendo que se estampase contra la pared y la ventana ahora abierta por la que entraba un frio terrible.

-que me… porque…

-no voy a permitirle ni una sola pregunta… ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer…

-pero…

-que ocurre… eh Granger? Aun su preciada mente no se hace a la idea de que todo ha terminado?- Hermione podía sentir la rabia y las ganas de llorar llegar desde su pecho hasta garganta. Aquella voz era lo único familiar que había escuchado en semanas, tan dulce, melosa y profunda y al mismo tiempo tan llena de veneno y sarcasmo, crueldad pura.

-se que… yo solo quiero saber que va a pasar ahora…

-lo que va a pasar, es que va a empezar a hacer lo que le he mandado, como ya le he dicho tiene el condenado papel abajo así que procure no alterarme más y hacer su maldito trabajo… recuerde que tengo muchos privilegios sobre los que puedo gobernar libremente si me viene en gana…

-podría… utilizar la ducha?- Snape se dio la vuelta de pronto, le sorprendió la forma fría y fácil en la que Granger había sido capaz de ignorar su último comentario. Solo asintió lentamente y salió de allí cerrando la puerta con fuerza y apartándole la mirada a la joven.

Hermione respiró hondo y se dejó caer contra la pared sentándose en el suelo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie. Podía sentir como la presión se desataba y comenzaba a sollozar t5apandose la boca para callarse a si misma con fuerza pero no pudiendo evitar que la familiaridad y la crueldad al mismo tiempo y con aquella intensidad crearan un remolino insoportable de sensaciones en su pecho.

Severus bajó las escaleras escuchando y cerrando los ojos un segundo cuando escuchó el leve ruido que hizo el cuerpo de Granger al dejarse caer al suelo y aquellos malditos sollozos ahogados que iba a tener rondando por su cabeza durante toda la maldita mañana y esperaba que le dejasen en paz por la noche. Que quería esa maldita niña que hiciera él? Ya se lo había dicho! Todo había terminado para siempre!

Se apareció en el ministerio, tenía que arreglar unos papeles y acudir a una pequeña reunión que al Lord se le había antojado hacía un par de días. No lo comprendía, la oscuridad reinaba sobre todo, y aquel ser aun quería más. Pero no criticaría aquello, las ansias de poder jamás le parecerían algo malo, él mismo era un buen ejemplo de alguien que tenía y siempre había tenido demasiadas…

Terminó de rellenar el formulario para ponerlo todo en regla, su puesto sus derechos sus obligaciones… las cuales pisaban a sus derechos considerablemente, pero eso siempre había sido así, sus quehaceres como alto cargo del Señor Oscuro… una mano en su hombro sin permiso y sin avisar le hizo darse la vuelta súbitamente, solo para rodar los ojos.

-Lucius..

-no llegas un poco tarde a hacer esto?

-la semana pasado no me apetecía ponerme a hacer todas estas estupideces…

-no lo son para el Lord…

-me alegro por él?- soltó con ironía- tenía cosas mejores que hacer…. –Lucius sonrió con maldad.

-oh si, seguro que estás muy entretenido, por cierto, que tal el juguete Granger?- Snape lo mató con la mirada.

-cállate…

-olvídalo… no quiero discutir ahora, whisky de fuego? Invito yo…- Severus asintió, ni iba a discutir, y necesitaba ese trago con urgencia. Se aparecieron en el mismo antro de la subasta la noche anterior.

-ahora si Severus en serio, soy yo, supongo que em diras por que hiciste eso con la sangre sucia Granger, quiero saberlo…

-porque tenía que hacerlo…

-por?

-porque sí Lucius!- el aristócrata dejó salir una risa floja.

-oh… que bonito aun te preocupas por ella? no será que tienes agun vicio escondido por ahí…

-no me preocupa, pero creo que… tenía que hacerlo y punto!- aquel último gruñido dejó callado a Lucius, era mejor no decir nada más.

Estuvieron bebiendo hasta bien entrada la tarde, hasta que Lucius raramente algo más sobrio que el pocionista golpeó la barra con la botella vacía entre carcajadas.

-viejo amigo… si seguimos así no vamos a durar diez años más…- La risa grave y muy poco escuchada de Severus Snape se escuchó con fuerza.

-eso espero…- Lucius le miró de forma confusa tras aquello, sabía las pocas ganas que tenía Snape de seguir adelante con su vida pero al menos se estaba riendo, después de todo era un amigo, y tras tantos años había continuado allí con él.

-creo que será mejor que me aparezca contigo en tu casa o acabarás en Las tres escobas…- Severus asintió, dentro de su nublada mente sabía por qué Lucius quería acompañarle hasta casa así que en cuando le agarró del brazo para levantarse dejó las palabras salir con tranquilidad.

-no la vas a… tocar Lucius, eso tenlo claro…- la mirada del aristócrata cambió pero aun así le escuchó reír de nuevo.

-algunas veces odio que me conozcas así, otra vez será…

-no lo creo…- la voz le tembló por el tema de conversación, se daba cuenta de que tendría que decirle algo a ella en unos segundos.

Hermione se pasó la mañana limpiando y ordenando algunas cosas de la lista, Snape no tenía la casa del todo sucia lo que estaba era realmente abandonada se veía que por alguna razón él intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en ella.

Al llegar la media tarde y al ver que el hombre no llegaba se limitó a hacer uso del permiso que le había dado para usar la ducha y comenzó a buscar el baño de la casa. Imaginó que estaría en el piso de arriba por lo que subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta una de las puertas que no recordaba haber abierto, sonrió al ver el baño de tamaño mediano con una ducha que le estaba llamando a gritos.

Se desnudó sin mucha dificultad ya que aquella tela no daba para mucho y lo que había sido un camisón parecía entonces un harapo, encendió el agua caliente viendo como el vaho subái con fuerza hacia el techo en comparación con el frio que hacía fuera y se metió bajo el agua disfrutando del calor y del aroma mentolado del jabón por unos largos minutos y de por fin poder sentirse limpia y menos vejada.

-Aquí se separan nuestros… caminos- término de decir el aristócrata con algo de dificultad tras el alcohol y el mareo de la aparición, Severus solo asintió y vagamente se dejó medio- abrazar por Lucius para después pasar la varita por delante de su puerta la cual se abrió ante él.

Estaba todo muy limpio y recogido, y al parecer las pilas de libros no las había tocado como él le había indicado en las ordenes, aquello era muy bueno. Lo que quería saber y sus sentidos no se lo ponían fácil era donde demonios se había metido Granger. Y tras pensar aquello su mente pasó al siguiente tema. A el que narices le importaba donde estaba Granger? Lo más seguro era que estuviese durmiendo después de haberse pasado el día limpiando.

Sin decir nada y no dejando que su mente pensara más se quitó la capa dejándola tirada en el sofá y dejó su varita sobre una de las pilas de libros que había en el suelo. Tras aquello se dejó caer en el sofá y con un solo movimiento de manos la botella que solía tener siempre al lado por la noche se acercó a él quedando apoyada sobre el respaldo del sofá, la tomó y sin ni siquiera molestarse en conjurarse un vaso le dio un largo trago. La situación siempre le terminaba haciendo gracia, no sabía porque, pero simplemente el hecho de imaginar lo ridículo que se veía en aquellos momentos le hacía reír por no llorar. Se levantó y subió las escaleras sin molestarse demasiado por el fuerte ruido que hacían las botas de piel de dragón sobre la vieja madera y abrió la puerta del baño chocándose contra un mojado e inesperado bulto que gritó como si no hubiera mañana.

Hermione sintió como la puerta se abría sin previo aviso mientras se envolvía con una de las tollas para secarse, chocó contra un pecho ya familiar mojando la tela negra con el cabello aun empapado

-Señor!

-se pu…puede saber qué demonios…- Hermione abrió un poco más los ojos para darse cuenta de que Snape no parecía estar del todo normal, seguía tan pálido como siempre, algo más despeinado y tenía las mejillas y la inconfundible nariz algo más enrojecidas de lo normal, nada muy notorio pero podía verse de cerca. La expresión de sus ojos negros era una mezcla de sorpresa, enfado, confusión y tiento de mantener la compostura.

Cuando ella dejó de observarle se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba con la mirada fija en ella, los dos orbes negros comenzaron a bajar muy lentamente, tanto que Hermione comenzó a sentir miedo, por la toalla gris que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo.

-que esta…

-me dio permiso para usar la ducha…- él se quedó un segundo mirándola aun y tras aquello asintió muy lentamente sin prestar demasiada atención a por que lo hacía.

Se dio la vuelta antes de hacer cualquier estupidez.

-señor…- la sangre comenzó a hervirle, él estaba bien en su nube de whisky de fuego, Granger lo estaba acercando demasiado a la realidad.

-que. Granger…- dijo sin ni siquiera preguntar.

-yo… el camisón que nos dieron al ser… eso está… destrozado y…- se acercó a ella de golpe asustándola y asustándose él por el poco equilibrio que le quedaba.

-ahora se piensa que también tengo que vestirla Granger? Vamos… el único problema que va a tener será el frio por lo demás por mi podría pasarse el día así…- incluso su mente se dio cuenta tarde de lo que acababa de decir. Y en cuanto lo pensó salió a paso rápido de allí sin ni siquiera mirarle, Hermione se quedó allí, estática hasta que le vio volver algo tambaleante, le tiró una camisa blanca grande, suya seguramente, pero no se quedó ahí por alguna razón se acercó a ella hasta que retrocedió a la pared del baño.

-creo que va a salir de aquí y… venir conmigo un segundo Granger…- ella asintió.

-puedo vestirme prim..

-ahora.

Solo asintió eso sería lo mejor, tenía una extraña sensación de protección al lado de Snape y por alguna razón algo la estaba convenciendo de que no le pasaría nada.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y ella se quedó frente a él quien se acercó a ella a paso lento y torpe, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo le decía que Snape había bebido considerablemente aquella tarde.

Sintió las manos del oscuro hechicero en sus hombros, aquello comenzó a ponerla nerviosa, y fue a más cuando se acercó a su oído respirando con fuerza el cálido aroma del cabello largo y mojado.

-Espero que tras su primer día se haya dado cuenta de… como van a ir las cosas Granger… de que… va a tener que obedecer y pasar por lo que haga falta si no quiere acabar muerta…- el cuerpo de la joven tembló.

-usted no… me…

-yo no qué?- su tono sonaba ofendido y enfadado.

-se que…- se paró un segundo al sentir como Snape la agarraba más fuerte

-que! Granger!- la joven se quedó estática, por poco tiempo pues la agarró de una sola mano y la obligó a bajar las escaleras hasta la pequeña sala de estar con él volviéndola a empujar hasta la mesa central.

-no me hara daño…

-a no?

-usted no… no va a dañarme… lo sé…

-y eso por qué Granger?- Hermione tragó saliva y simplemente se quedó sin saber que decir, porque realmente no sabía que decir.

La soltó de golpe aun mirándola agarrar la única toalla que la cubría y se sentó en el sofá con la piernas algo abiertas y acariciando el cuello de la botella vacía de Whisky que seguía sobre el respaldo.

-vamos, acérquese…- la voz volvía a ser tranquila y melosa, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, vio la camisa que Snape le había tirado antes junto a él en el sofá, después su mirada volvió a los ojos negros.

-vamos Granger… quítese eso…- ella se quedó helada en aquel momento, quería que ella…

-pero está…

-vamos Granger no voy a hacerle nada… como bien ha dicho, pero me va a obedecer créame…

Hermione se quedó un segundo temblando, podía sentir como las lágrimas subían a sus ojos, podía sentir como se le enrojecían, pero no dejaría caer ni una sola.

Se dio la vuelta pero sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Snape.

-vuelva a penar en darse la vuelta y se la quitaré yo… Granger- volvió a su posición inicial y deshizo el flojo nudo que sujetaba la toalla a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y tomó aire para después comenzar a abrirla mirando directamente a las negras y desafiantes orbes la dejó caer de pronto escuchando el sonido sordo que hizo la tela al caer al suelo. El frio comenzó a golpear su cuerpo con fuerza y se miró a sí misma un segundo, completamente desnuda. La mirada de Snape bajó por su cuello hasta sus pechos y se quedó un rato así, mirándola temblar de frio y seguramente de importancia.

Estaba más delgada pero se estaría mintiendo si dijese que no tenía un cuerpo bonito, sus ojos volvían hacia arriba por más que quisiera evitarlo los llenos y firmes pechos descubiertos parecían tener alguna clase de magnetismo, ni siquiera comprendía por qué le estaba haciendo eso a Granger. Sin decir nada desvió la mirada hacia la camisa que había dejado en el sofá y se la tendió.

-póngasela…- la mirada de confusión de la joven aumentó el doble en aquel momento. Se acercó casi sin que las piernas le obedeciesen y abrió la camisa la cual agradeció que le quedase considerablemente grande y la abrochó aun sin darse la vuelta ante la constante mirada.

-ahora salga de aquí…- no necesito escuchar más, salió de allí a paso rápido no pudiendo evitar estallar en lágrimas mientras subía las escaleras lo antes posible.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**Yetsave**: Por ahora torturador psicológico si que es... veamos si consigue hacer frente a todo lo que tiene dentro... pobre Herms._

_**Annie Darcy**: si, esta confuso y enfadado y no se si esa es una buena combinación, al menos no creo que lo sea para Hermione..._

_**Yumari:** Gracias! Snape quiere muchas cosas por lo que parece, o al menos esta confuso XD..._

_**Alexza Snape:** Me alegro de que te gustara!, si... esto cada vez se enreda más._

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune:** Oh si, se ha topado con un mal par, a Severus en un fatal momento y a Lucius que siempre es igual XD_

_**Xerxes Eli**: Y tanto, Seevrus y el alcohol no se aclaran... me alegro de que mis fics te gusten :) y tranquila Lucy andará metiendo las narices XD_


End file.
